Last Entries of a Dying Girl
by twin angst
Summary: He had popularity, richness & girls swooning after him. She had a mortal sickness, list of several phobias & death coming for her. When their lives collide, they fell in love. Too bad her life is limited. FOR RIDI KOH LOUS BDAY
1. I'm dying

Ray Ludi Crous here! P Heyahh! What's this? A fic? YEAH! AND GUESS WHAT? I WILL BE WRITING THE WHOLE THING! YEP! NO HELP WHATSOEVER FROM THE AMAZING RIDI KOH LOUS! HA! Hope you enjoy it!

**Summary-** He had everything a guy wants: boundless popularity, so much richness & girls swooning after him. She had many things NOBODY wants: mortal sickness, list of several phobias & death coming for her. When their lives collide, he realizes he has everything BUT love... Too bad her life is limited. HAPPY BDAY RIDI KOH LOUS!

**Pairing-** SURPRISE!

**Warning-** perhaps some oocness... yeah...

**Dedication-** HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my best friend, IAN (a.k.a: **Ridi Koh Lous**), she who had to suffer my so-called wrath for... nearly 10 fucking years! Honestly, I don't know what I could do without her. And I seriously don't know what I did to have her in my crappy little life. We might've fought (only once) during our best-friendship and we might've disagreed on a few things in the past (or argued pointlessly... in a good fun way), but now that I think about it, those moments only strengthen our bond. She was there to cheer me up, to be honest, listen to my problems and support me in whatever I did! Come to think of it, she offered help in my up coming DearkaxMiriallia fic (not sure if it'll be posted)... EVEN IF SHE'S TOTALLY AGAINTS THE PAIRING! ) thank you, Ian for everything, and once again... **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Note to Ian (only she will understand)-** Hoy! Ian! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Ok, ok, I know I said it many times already... but I really mean it. You might not like your bday, or you might think you're nothing else but a mistake, an "oops", but I'm certainly glad you were born! ) So here you go, I claimed this very special pairing for you. At the very top of the "TxS" mountain, for you, I climed it and placed your flag, which stands proudly on its summit, and mines just under it. In other words, I am not this pairing's claimer, you are. (Oh God, don't I sound so **CORNY** right now?) So... are you still gonna call it Eggy... or Egg-something? Lol! Enjoy, _ading_! This story is yours.

* * *

**Last Entries of a Dying Girl**

**Chapter 1: I'm dying**

* * *

_May 5th 2005, 8:30pm_

_Dear Diary,_

_My life sucks... and it started a few weeks ago. At first, I had a major headache. It couldn't stop growing and growing until I finally burst and screamed like a mad-woman in the middle of the cafeteria, causing everyone's attention to turn to me._

_Then, I was brought to the doctor's and I find out there's something literally wrong with my brain and that one day (God knows when), it'll burst a tiny whole somewhere. And when that unfortunate day will come, blood will spill out internally and eventually... I die._

_And now, because of this illness, I'm forced to travel across the pacific ocean, leaving my best friends behind... NEXT WEEK!_

_I can't believe it! I don't want to leave them! I want to stay in Canada! My friends need me back there! And I need them too! But I know there's no way convincing my parents to stay..._

_God, I'm going to all of them. Goki, Jim, Kane... especially Kane. And who knows, I'm might never see them again._

_ARGH! Diary, do you know WHY I'm going to Japan? Because I have to meet up with this doctor who just might know how to cure me. Keyword: might. He's not sure if the operation will work. If it does, though, I will be the first person ever to live through that illness._

_The first person ever... that'll be nice..._

_But what I hope for... is to live._

_-Salima, the dying girl._

* * *

My name's Salima. I'm just your little 16 years old teenager with that little girl next-door image. I reside in Canada, living in some small mansion. I'm rich, yes, but defiantly not spoiled. I'm actually shy and sweet... well, that's what people usually say about me. Anyway, my dad's the president of a car company and my mom owns many chains of hotel. They may always be busy, but I'm surely not lonely. I have my best friends who are practically by my side 24/7: Kane, Jim and Goki.

Unfortunately, I'm forced to leave them behind... and I might never see them again. But you already know why... if you read the entry just above.

Anyway, my parents have an old friend in Japan who generously agreed to keep me under their wings during my stay. And I heard they have a son my age. Hopefully, if we'll get along, I might not be so lonely.

The limo I rode in heaved to a stop. The door was pulled open by a butler. I stepped out of the long car and took a good look at what stood before me. A mansion. A very big and beautiful mansion. It even made stare in awe until the butler snapped me back to reality by barking at the maids to grab my luggage.

"My name's James and I were assigned to be your butler until the end of your stay." He told me. James was a pretty tall; the tip of my hair reached only up to his shoulders. Old? No. Looks like he's still in his mid-adulthood. And his voice, it was strong and firm, but held no emotion whatsoever. He looked more like a bodyguard than a butler, though.

"Follow me." James said as I nodded and did as I was told.

The double doors burst open and I entered the mansion right after he did. Lately, there's only one thing I can say about this place: ... **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH** HA! And in bold letters too!

The interior was just as nice as outside, perhaps even slightly nicer. And to think, the exterior was really striking: angel fountains, roses, cherry blossom trees, etc. There were even... butterflies... flying around.

Though, I still can't believe at how amazed I am about this place. I've been too hundreds of breath-taking mansions, yet I seem so... excited, like I've never been into one before. AND I SURELY HAVE BEEN IN ONE! Heck, I live in a mansion.

"Hello." a soft voice echoed through-out the hall.

"Huh?" Where was that voice from? I do not know. So I did what people commonly do: look around for the speaker. And I found her. At the top of the stairs, a really pretty –no, _beautiful_ lady, mid-thirty's, made her way down towards me. Her hair was silky and a nice shade of orange-red, and her eyes, on the other hand, stunningly shun in a nice onyx color.

Once she reached the bottom, right next to me, the lady gave me a genuine smile, which I returned.

"You must be Salima, Daniel's and Susan's daughter." She said in such a soft voice. "I'm an old friend of theirs. And welcome to Japan!"

"Thank you, Mrs.-"

"Oh, no need the formalities." She interrupted. "I hate it. Just call me by my name: Jennilynn... or better yet, Jen!"

I smiled once again. It's just that I never met an adult who hated formalities before.

"Now, James here will show you to your room. Your butler back in Canada told me you wanted to arrange your own things. So I told the maids to leave you alone so you may unpack your belongings, is that fine with you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

And with that, I followed James up the staircase but stopped when I heard Jen call out my name.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"Never EVER call me ma'am again! Nor will you call me miss, mrs., mistress, or anything else that starts with M!"

Letting out a little chuckle, I replied: "Okay, ma'a- I mean Jen."

* * *

5:30

It's been over 3 hours since my arrival and a while after I was done unloading my luggage. Flopping down on my bed, I absent-mindedly stared at the ceiling and random thoughts race through my brain...

My brain, such a fragile thing. When I found out I had brain hemmer age was the biggest shock of my life, my tiny little soon-ending life. It was a normal day at school... but suddenly, during lunch time, I felt a pang in the side of my head, as if a bullet pierced trough. I yelled at the top of my lungs, of course. Everyone in the cafeteria just stared at me. Some thought I was mental; some were in shock at the loud cry I made out of the blue; while others began to worry.

No one worried more than my best friend Kane. For a millisecond, he only looked at me in horror, but took action right away. He yelled and ordered at the teacher to call and ambulance- which was rather un-Kane-like... for the screaming-at-the-teachers part at least.

Later that day, I calmed down and pain stopped, thankfully. That's when the doctor revealed to me my illness. For days, I cried about it, I was depressed... but Kane was there by my side, even during the revelation. He was there to cheer me up and to stop me from falling any further. He would come early in the morning and leave late at night to make sure I was okay.

I have to admit, I _do_ have a crush on him. But I know that he'll never like me that way. I'm his best-friend, nothing more, nothing less. Our friendship will ALWAYS stay _platonic_.

Always...

**Knock**

**Knock**

"Come in!" I called out clearly.

I heard the door open and shut back close, but no movement whatsoever afterwards. Presuming the person just knocked my door for fun, opened it to see the newcomer and just left, I continued staring up the ceiling.

Ahh, the ceiling. To be honest, there's nothing interesting about it... however since there's nothing to do around here, I might as well study every inch of it.

Unexpectedly, I heard someone clear their throat, causing me to snap back to reality and shoot myself up. Looking around my spacious new room, I saw a boy. He did nothing but stare at me, so I did the greetings.

"Err... hi."

"Hello." He said with such a soft smile on his face.

I observed the boy from head to toe. His clothing asset was rather... strange... to me at least... it resembled the uniform of a scientist. And his thick orange hair spiked in many directions. That shade of orange resembles Jen's hair color so much... except it seems a little bit lighter. Hmm... I wonder...

"Are you Jen's son?" I inquired. He has to be Jen's son, that boy my mom told me about. I'm sure of it, 110! For God's sake, they have the same nose and their soft smiles match!

He nodded his. HA! TOLD YOU SO! "I'm Brooklyn. Are you Salima?"

"Yes." I nodded my head. Silence then filled the room; I stood there, staring at the floor, and he never took his eyes off me.

C'mon Salima! Think! Just say something! Ask a question! Any question!

"What are you doing here?" Wow, smooth, real smooth of I. "Oh no! I didn't mean it that way! I just... well, since you're here and all... I... erm... you know... uh... just-"

I suddenly silenced when I felt something light placed itself on my lips. A finger. Brooklyn's index finger. I blinked, staring at him, who was smiling once again.

"Shh... its okay, I understand." He retrieved his hand. "Hey, you know what? Your lips are soft."

I sweat dropped... and somewhat blushed. Yeah, imagine doing both those actions in the same time.

"Anyway," The orange-head continued, still keeping me under his watch. "Mom asked me to show you around this place before going down for dinner."

"Sure, I'd love that." I replied with a smile, before we both left my room.

* * *

_Sunday, May 13th 2005, 10:30pm_

_Dear Diary,_

_I just arrived in Japan today, around 2:00... Well, 2:00 in Japan's time zone. I'm not quite sure what the hour back at home is. But that's the least of my worries. What I really should be worried about is myself._

_I have an appointment with the doctor sometime next week. Though, I still don't know what his name is... but, bleh, whatever._

_Anyway, I met mom and dad's old friend today: Jennilynn. I like her. She's nice. And I can't believe she and my parents were friends when they were younger. Jen's so... anti-formal. She acts about 20 years younger than what she is. Woosh, don't forget she seems to be the exact opposite of my parents. (As for her husband, he's in a business trip at the moment.)_

_Then, afterwards, I met her son Brooklyn. At first, we weren't really... urr... open. The first 3 hours of our meeting was filled with complete and uncomfortable silences. A few comments now and them, but our conversations lasted no longer than 5 minutes. But then, after dinner, we started talking about random things and we end up finding out we have so much stuffs in common._

_my first friend in Japan! Okay, so he may not label me as a friend yet... but that doesn't mean I can't call him that. _

_By the way, he's in the garden right now. He said something about accompanying the fireflies... True, Brooklyn may be strange in way... but he's still nice and fun to be around with._

_I hope I'll meet people like him around here._

_-Salima_

* * *

There you have it! Sorry if it was boring... but I'm sure the other chapters will be much, much more interesting! ) Anyway, I was just wondering if anyone knows **what Salima's and Brooklyn's family names are**. If you do, please, oh please, tell me! puppy eyes ehehe... and NO! They are **NOT** the main pairing of this fic... **neither** will it be **Rei** **nor** **Kane**. It's someone... unexpected. No, it's **not Kai**. Just, some one else... and I'm not telling you... yet P

Oh, by the way, **GREET IAN (RIDI KOH LOUS) A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! **...Please?


	2. Welcome to Katsura Acadamie

AHA! Here! The second chapter! ENJOY! Sorry if it took long...

* * *

**Summary-** He had everything a guy wants: boundless popularity, so much richness & girls swooning after him. She had things NOBODY wants: mortal sickness, list of several phobias & death coming for her. When their lives collide, hefell inlove... Too bad her life is limited. HAPPY BDAY RIDI KOH LOUS! 

**Pairing-** SURPRISE!

**Warning-** perhaps some oocness... yeah...

**Dedication-** To Blinkiie (a.k.a: Ian)& her inspirational shit, a celebration for herfirst week as a teenager.

**Disclaimer-** Don't own them... -eyes begin to water-... none of them... -sob- WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **AND I COULDN'T FIND SALIMA'S REAL FAMILY NAME, SO I'M GOING TO REPLACE IT WITH ANOTHER UNTIL THEN.**

* * *

**Review replies:**

**-****Ridi Koh Lous****-** "Lord" Blinkiie? But dude... you're not a dude! Lol, you should say "mistress" or "lady" or "something-for-women"... yeah... anyway, thankiies for the review! AHAHA! You're the first to review your own story! And for the growing story part... as you once said, it lengthens... and that's a form of growing! BAKA! Lol. Besides, if I said 'lengthens', it'll be easier for you to guess, and no way in hell am I giving easy clues for your bday gift! P

**-Storms-winter- **-HUGS- I THANK YOU! YOU SAVED ME FROM SUFFERING THE GRIEF OF RESEARCHING! ... but then again, there's Salima... -groan- Ahh... I think I'll just give her a name myself... yeah. Anyway, I thank you once again for not only informing about Brooklyn's last name, but also for reviewing. They encourage me and motivate me. :) I hope next up coming chapters will be much, much more interesting!

**-Nix-** Nix-chan! YOU REVIEWED! THANK YOU! Yes, I know you're not a Salima fan, yet you reviewed and supported me! Thank you! I hope you'll like this one Nick, if not then... err, I dunno. But I tell you this, future chappies might become darker. In other words, UN-Salima. You might like it.

_

* * *

_

**Last Entries of a Dying Girl**

**Chapter 2: Katsura Acadamie**

* * *

_Monday, May 14th 2005, 2:04pm_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm bored._

_There's nothing to do around here._

_Brooklyn's at school._

_Jen's busy designing clothes (She's a famous fashion designer)._

_And James is no fun._

_ACK! I'M BORED!_

_-The very bored "Salima"._

* * *

Three days have passed since my arrival. Nothing special happened really. I just spent the past 72 hours catching up with the country's time zone. I now, I am perfectly adjusted. And now that I'm adjusted, it's about time I start attending my new school. 

Yes, I know, I came here only for the whole brain disease thingy, but that gives me no reason to skip school. Okay, maybe it _is_ a good reason to stay home... but think about it. The past two lonely days (Monday & Tuesday) I spent at Brooklyn's place was boring- no offense. So, if two days were hard for me, how in the world will I stand the next few weeks? I'd rather keep up with my studies, to be honest. Besides, I feel perfectly fine. I'm sure I won't break into screams for a really long while.

Anyway, in front of the school I stand right now, next to Brooklyn. Yes, I will be attending his school. Yes, he is in my grade (Hopefully, we might have a few classes together). And yes, I'm wearing a uniform. Unfortunately, unlike my old school back in Canada, it's private.

The school was very huge. It looks like the type of school rich kids would go to. It stood tall and proud over us, having many cherry blossom trees accompanying it.

Brooklyn told me only rich kids go to this school. If not, then they cut the price for some super smart children with extraordinarily high IQs and/or really amazing students with great sheer talent; talents especially from the beyblading department.

"C'mon Salima! Let's go! Don't be nervous!" Brooklyn said as he dragged me by my arm trough the doors.

"I- I'm not n-nervous!"

"Right..." He laughed as he dragged me some more down a narrow corridor. I noticed the interior was pretty much similar to most Japanese schools. The white tiles of the floor shun brightly, the indigo lockers looked new and clean, the walls were white, and the indigo doors had windows centered in its upper half.

We came to a halt in front this one door in particular. It was slightly bigger than the others, and the word "SECRETARIAT" splashed across the window.

Humming an unknown tune, Brooklyn opened the door. "Ladies first." He said before entering after I did.

The room was just like any other secretariats anywhere- except everything seems to be much, much more expensive... even the pens! O.O

Brooklyn cleared his throat "Excuse me."

A petite lady appeared behind the desks. She looked so... professional. Her brown hair was tied in a French bun, and her blue eyes hid behind these frameless expensive-looking glasses. And her suit, don't get me started on that.

"May I help you?" She questioned, still looking as professional as ever.

"I'm a new student and I would want to have my schedule, please." I said.

"New student? Ah, yes. Salima Rookwood, correct?" (like I said before: NOT Salima's real last name)

I nodded.

She turned around and shifted trough some files in a drawer, mumbling my name continuously, until she found it. She handed it to me, nodding in acknowledgement at the little "thank you" I whispered.

Never removing my eyes off the piece of paper in my hands, Brooklyn and I walked out of the office. Suddenly, my schedule was snatched away from my hands, tearing my eyes off it. Of course, I didn't do or say anything, I continued walking. I knew it was my orange haired friend who took it. I'm sure he'll give it back to me, right? ... right?

"Hey! Cool! Your first period class is right across mines. And we both have 4th and 5th period together. And it looks like you've got 2nd and 3rd with some of my friends. Don't worry; I know you'll like them... despite the piggy attitude of one of them." He grinned and handed me back my schedule.

Glancing at the paper, my eyes glided to 'Wednesday'.

**1st period, 8:30 – 9:30:**

_Mathematics_

**2nd period, 9:45 – 10:45:**

_Geography_

**3rd period, 11:00 – 12:00:**

_Japanese_

**12:00 – 1:15: LUNCH TIME!**

**4th period, 1:15 – 2:15:**

_Computers_

**5th period, 2:30 – 3:30:**

_Physical Education_

Oh great. Just the right thing to start the morning: Math. Argh! I really don't want to think about numbers at this hour.

Then, geography... I'm okay with it... if we were studying Canada's map! We're in **Japan** and I seriously don't know anything about this place! AND I'M DEAD SERIOUS!

Japanese... to be honest, it's really hard for me to memorize and understand their writings. Plus I speak the language with a foreign accent. In other words: I really suck. Period. No more explanations.

Computers aren't that bad, I'm quite good at it, actually. Oof! At least there's one class I will take relaxingly.

And finally, physical education. Not bad, but I don't feel like running or any sports whatsoever. Usually, I'd want to... but now... sigh yes, girls, it's my time, that very moment all us ladies hate. As for you boys, you are most definitely not welcomed to understand my circumstances, the situation of the female population.

"That-" Brooklyn said pointing at a door, once we reached the 2nd floor. "-is your math class. After that, wait for me right here, okay? We'll go find your locker." He waved and left to go to his own class, leaving me all alone.

'This is it, Sal. You're on your own now.' I thought to myself. Taking a deep breath, I entered the classroom.

Most of the students were already there, chit chatting with their friends. Luckily, they didn't notice me. Not knowing what to do, I approached the biggest desk there was in this room, in which a man (who I presume the teacher) sat behind.

"Excuse me." I said, trying to sound as polite as ever, which is pretty easy as it is in my nature.

The man looked up from his book, only to find me. "Yes?"

"I'm a new student. And I was just wondering if I was supposed to sit somewhere in particular."

"Ah yes, the new student. If you don't mind, miss, would you sit right there until the bell rings?" He said, pointing at a small lonely chair beside his desk.

"Okay, sir." I nodded before sitting down.

I spent the next 10 minutes uncomfortably. You see, being the new kid sometimes attracts people's attention. They looked at me strangely, before realizing I'm a new student, then they'd whisper and talk to their friends... about me! How do I know? Well, for one, they constantly look at me... and some even point. No offense, but haven't anyone told them that pointing is rude?

8:30 sharp and the bell rang.

"Class, we have a new student." Most of the students perked up at this point, leaning in to listen at what the teacher had to say. Am I really _that_ interesting? Transferred children are probably rare around here. "Her name's Salima Rookwoodand I'mexpecting you treat her properly."

"Hello." They chorused, never leaving their beady eyes off me... which is pretty scary. Having 30 pairs of eyes gazing down at you is really nerving.

Mr. looked around the room and for some reason, he frowned. "I'm sorry, but there's only one seat left, it's right next to Ian. You may go take it."

The suddenly became dead silent.

What? Is there something on my face?

"Ok." Making my way towards the only empty seat in the classroom, I still felt their gaze on me.

* * *

Now I know why everyone just looked at me in pity. 

This Ian guys is really annoying.

At the very moment I took my seat, I felt a spitball slap my face. Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! I can still feel the slob on my left cheek.

And that wasn't the end of it. Every 10 minutes, he'd blow out a new spitball. Eurgh! Disgusting! Then, he'd throw in some paper airplanes and crumpled paper. Occasionally, he'd poke me. No wonder the seat next to him was empty.

Though, I wonder, why doesn't he bother the guy in front of him?

I mean, he gave the girl in front of me, Mathilda, the same sickening routine. (Found out her name when the teacher asked her a question) Was he only after girls? ... oh dear, HE MIGHT GROW TO BECOME A RAPIST AND A SERIAL KILLER! OMFG!

No wait, he just hit a boy two rows ahead of him. So, he's not female-hungry. BUT HE STILL CAN BE A RAPIST AND A SERIAL KILLER FOR BOTH MEN AND WOMEN!

Oh well, whatever...

I, yet again, felt something small and slobbery on my left cheek. Argh... another spitball. That's it! I'm not ignoring this one!

"Stop it!" I hissed quietly, loud enough only for him and I (perhaps a few other students) to hear.

"Why should I?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

"I'll be bored."

"Do something else."

"There's nothing funnier than spitting spit balls to someone else."

"It is NOT fun. How would you like it if you had something wet and slobbery hit your face?"

"It would be fun! I'd call out a spit ball fight!"

I was about to open my mouth to say something back... but I didn't because I really don't what to say. This guy's immature! Deep inside, he's still a kid! And I'm not telling the teacher. I don't know why, but I just don't like complaining to teachers...

So I just sat there, silent, and waited for the bell to ring, as Ian continued his previous actions.

Oh God, how will I survive?

* * *

Bleh, a nice chapter of pure boringness. lol. meh, sorry if it was still boring for some of you guys ( I'll try to make the future chaptersmuch more interesting. 


End file.
